Ballad of the fallen angel
by Heaven's gates
Summary: Two years after the death of Ultimecia...what has happened since? Has the once shining angel fallen? Will her knight ever return as he had promised?This is a revised edition of my old story, the binding twists of fate.Please r&r. Updated chap 5! Finally!
1. Chapter 1 Reminiscing

Chapter 1 (Reminiscing)

_"The rain falls on the just and the unjust…"_

The rain. A truly mysterious thing. Some call it a curse, while many call it a blessing. However, for others it is a truly painful thing. What is it, truly? A blessing or a curse? A curse or a blessing? Wouldn't you like to know? Only one answer can be found, only one solution for a problem that should have multiple ways of being solved. My only reply to you then, is the fact that it's all a matter of heart. Or maybe a matter of memory? Perhaps. Nonetheless, you will learn the heart of our lady here, and remember her story; as well as tell it to others who have not known her tale. This is the beginning, but yet is the end; this is the end, but yet it is the beginning. Only you can decide…

A lady reminisced as she walked, her mind overflowing with memory, her eyes holding several emotions at once. She didn't seem to care about anything at the moment. It was like, she was not part of the world. She was walking in reality, but yet she felt that she wasn't. She was alive, but was uncertain if she even wanted to be. Rain poured down her beautiful frail body, but yet she did not seem to feel, nor care. Quietly, she sighed as she looked up to the night sky. Squinting against the raindrops that fell on her dark brown eyes, she spoke but a few solemn words.

"It's been two years..." She said in a voice that was barely a whisper, "two years...since you have left this world..."

She had a dazed expression now, as she lowered her head and stared at the concrete pavement. She continued to walk, though she saw no point in doing so. Did she really have a destination? I wonder. She just continued to go on, though she can't even tell herself a reason why she did so. She was like a being without a soul, a being that only lived since there was nothing else to be done. The rain beat down on the lady mercilessly, and it was cold. Cold. Cold enough to give the feeling of melancholy to anybody that might be out in that dark night. The lady still continued to carry on, but soon she couldn't take it. Though her soul might have wanted to carry on longer, her body had no desire to continue. The lady collapsed under the rain as she felt her shivering legs give in from under her.

Her whole body was racked in pain and she staggered to get up, though she could not even tell what made her want to pick herself up. She could have just simply lay there, but she didn't. Still dizzy, her head spinning, she managed to sit up, holding in her pain inside her. Pain. It was always there. But she knew that it was , and she knew that she couldn't live without it. For if there was a world, with happiness, surely there will always be pain. One cannot exit without the other. Though, she knew this fact, she hated it. For even though both emotions seemed to exist, it had always seemed that pain was the only thing that would ever be with her. Never giving her a chance of relief. No matter how much she tried to enjoy what remained of her miserable life, it was always there. Like the sun and the moon. Just lingering...lingering in the bottom of her heart. Refusing to leave, and only residing there to haunt her. Pain…however, there was only one way...one way that the pain ever left her.

She raised her cold trembling hand. Raised it up to her chest, and clasped a silver chain on her neck. She clasped the charm that was hanging from the cold silver chain and then opened her hand to gaze upon it. The charm was the head of a fearless lion. It looked so real, and the lion so brave. If it were not made of stone and metal, it would have resembled a real one. She managed to weakly smile for a moment, but the frown the soon followed was not anywhere as brief and as short as her smile. Tears leaked out of her eyes as memories flooded through her mind. The neck lace provided her only relief for the pain, but she knew before she even grasped the necklace that pain would come soon afterward. This was because she would remember. Remember _him_.

"Squall..." she said as her heart ached from saying the name, "we promised didn't we? Wh...Why...can't we...fulfill our promise together?"

She gripped her head tightly, forcing herself not to remember. She knew if she remembered, it would mean more pain than ever before. She knew she had to stop it. She knew she didn't want to remember, for pain always hurt her oh so much. In the end, she couldn't. Slowly the old faded memories started to replay in her head.

"No..." she whispered to herself forcibly, "I...I can't let myself remember...NO! I don't want to dwell in the past anymore!"

But she could only resist it for so long. The memories became fresh in her head, until she had no choice but to remember what happened in that fateful day, two years ago.

_"Irvine, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Quistis,Go!" a young man screamed. "Enter the portal, Now! Before she comes!"_

_"How about you, Squall?" A young lady with jet black hair yelled back. "I'm not going without you!"_

_The young lady, started to run over to him, refusing to obey his orders, when a man that wore strange clothes resembling a cowboy grabbed her arm. She tried to yank her hand away, but he refused to release his grip on her arm._

_"You heard him Rinoa! Let's go!" he instructed. "Squall will join us later!"_

_The young lady hesitated and ignored him._

_"Let go of me! I won't go without him!" she yelled out. "What if he doesn't get back? I can't just leave him as a decoy for us to get away from Ultimecia!"_

_She tried to break free from the cowboy's grasp, once more, but couldn't. Another hand gripped her other arm, and now she totally could not break free._

_"Come on Rin! We have to go!" said a young lady with curly hair that had gripped her other arm. "Squall will make it through! The faster we get out of here, the faster he can join us! Now come on!"_

_The young lady saw her point. If she continued on like this, they will both be sentenced to certain death. Even with doubt in her heart, she nodded and consented. She ran to the portal of time with the others. But before she turned around to enter the portal with the others, she turned to the man that was to stay behind. Her lover. Her knight._

_"You'll get through safely, won't you Squall?" she asked him tearfully, "Promise me okay?"_

_He smiled at her and nodded. He didn't say a single word, nor did he utter a promise, but his warm smile and confident blue eyes seemed to satisfy the young lady's worries. She waved to him as she headed over to the magical portal and entered it. She was worried of course, but she believed that her lover would never fail her, so she let herself be swallowed by the portal and be taken to the other side. She closed her eyes, and soon opened them. She saw that she had gotten through, and was now away from that that horrid place. She was in a field of flowers. Frantically, she looked behind her, and fortunately, the portal still stood there, but it began to waver and started to disappear. Her once ensured worries now turned to fear. _

_"What if he can't come back?" She asked herself anxiously. _

_Before she could settle her thoughts, she suddenly heard a voice from the portal. It was the sorceress. The sorceress Ultimecia. The sorceress that they have worked so hard to defeat, but couldn't all the way. The young lady gulped as she heard her cracked twisted voice from the portal project to the real world._

_"You fools...did you not know that to kill me you need a sacrifice? Or I shall never be killed?" the sorceress said in a wicked spine tingling voice. "You can never really get rid of me...as long as you do not have a sacrifice. But alas! One of you has given himselfto get rid of me...that boy...with the unwavering courage..."_

_The lady gasped in disbelief. It cannot be. He couldn't. He wouldn't have. He wouldn't do this to her. _

_"I shall die...but I shall take him with me...and might I add, I don't feel so bad ending like this. For I was able to bring one of my killers to hell with me. It seems like victory arising from my defeat. But, I do admire his bravery...Such a hero...offering his life to do his life's task...if all of you were like him, perhaps you would've have defeated me all the way…"_

_Tears started to fall from the lady's eyes. She couldn't believe it...she just couldn't. She started to sob, unable to hold the extreme pain that weighed in her heart._

_"Squall!" she yelled out, her pain increasing. "Did you know about this? Is this why you stayed behind? To bring down Ultimecia? Why?"_

_To her surprise, she heard the young man's voice from the portal. It seemed he was still alive at the moment._

_"I...I'm sorry Rinoa..." the man said. "But this is the only way. I promise...someday...just someday we'll meet again. I just know it. Remember me...cause I'll nev..."_

_The voice ended there. It was cut off, and she heard it no more._

_"Squall!" the young lady yelled out in agony and sorrow. "Finish that thought Squall! Please! Don't leave me!"_

_Suddenly, she saw the portal disappear, along with the man's voice. The last thing she heard was-_

_"Remember me..."_

_The portal then disappeared completely. She ran towards it, her burdens weighing heavily on her heart. The last thing she saw was the stone lion necklace, lying on that soft grass of the beautiful flower field, standing where the portal used to be. His last gift to his love..._

The young lady stopped clasping the necklace and sat there in the rain crying. The pain eased a little since she had already remembered the vague, but now clear memory. Suddenly, from out of the blue, she hears a voice.

"Hey..." said a cold voice, "are you okay?"

The young lady began to hear footsteps and tilted her head. There was a man leaning down looking at her, also getting soaked in the rain. She was unable to see him, because of her tear stained face eyes, but she noticed the he was holding out his hand to her. She quietly took it not clearly knowing what to do. The man helped her up to her feet quietly, and she tried her best to get up as quickly as she could.

"Who are you?" the young lady asked as she tried to look at the man with her tear stained eyes.

The man wiped her tears. He chuckled a little.

"Is that suppose to be a 'thank you'?" he asked in a familiar tone that the young lady seemed to recognize, "Nobody...just a stranger."

The young lady quickly wiped her tears with one hand, for she leaned on the man with her other hand and her body. She was weak and cold, but with a strong effort, she managed to stop leaning on him and wiped all her tears off. As she did, she felt a very familiar feeling, or rather a very familiar vibe, almost identical to her memory she had just recalled. It was like de javu, to the young lady. With a more cleared vision, she looked at the man. He had long brown hair and icy blue eyes. He wore mostly black clothing, with a white shirt and two belts looped around his waist. Tied to his belt was a heavy blue gunblade with a keychain at the handle. The young lady gasped as she stared more closely at the man. Her mind was in a daze, and it was saying,

'No...it cannot be...it cannot be...he died...two years ago..."

Not sure of what to do, her heart decided for her. She started crying again. She was so confused. So confused.

"Are you okay?" the man asked again in a tone in which the young lady now recognized and would never forget.

Confused, weak, and dazed, the young lady feigned consciousness and fainted, falling into the 'stranger's' arms.

**Authors note: Hey! This is my old story the binding twists of fate. I have now revised it to a better version and reposted it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Complications

Chapter 2 (Complications)

"_One who does not turn to look back on where they have come will never reach their destination…"_

"Hey! Are you alright?" the man asked as he felt the young lady lose consciousness and collapse on him.

He was given no response, for the young lady seemed to have passed out. He sighed. What to do now? He needed to go on his way, that was true, but he couldn't just leave her out in the rain. Balamb was five miles away, but he was just there. It wasn't a long trek, but it wasn't something that he was so willing to do either. Thinking it through and narrowing down his options, he decided there was nothing else to be done but take her back to Balamb. Irritated, he looked at the ominous sky and sighed.

"Guess we have to get out of this rain," the man said as he picked up the young lady and started to carry her.

He walked and walked, carrying her as the wild winds blew and the squall raged. It seemed like an arduous task for anyone, yet he didn't seem to be fazed by it all. He simply went through it all, almost like it wasn't even there. He went onward with a blank expression on his face, the lightning casting reflections on his ice-like blue eyes. Yes, ice-like is indeed the words to describe those eyes. It is not only because of its bluish hue, but also because of the fact that he is wearing a blank emotionless stare, cold as ice. No…I'm mistaken. I'm sure if anyone looked closely, they would surely notice that his gaze is truly colder than ice.

As he kept on walking, not even looking back at the way he had trod, he gazed at the young lady with utmost curiosity. What came to his mind was, first of all, who she was, and the why she was there. Any normal person would have tried to find refuge from the rain, but this particular lady did not even hasten her steps to run to the nearest shelter. She simply walked, and it didn't even look like she knew her own path. Shaking his head, he cleared his mind of these thoughts. He did not like to dwell in too much things, for it got him thinking too much. He chose to ignore the matter for now, though he did gaze at her from time to time. As he did so, he noticed something that seemed familiar.

It turned out to be a pendant. A metal pendant that wrapped around the young lady's slender neck with a thick chain.

The pendant was a lion. To be more precise a lion's head. It's mouth was open, as if it was roaring bravely, and was connected to an old fashioned cross. He stopped for a bit and for a second felt an odd sensation and feeling as if he had seen that necklace before.

Perhaps it was déjà vu, but he had never met too many people or paid attention to too much things in the world so it seemed rater unusual that it would stick to his mind. He started to get a headache, and he felt as if some unknown memories were trying to escape his mind. Troubled, he halted for a moment, only to continue once again determined to reach his destination. He was not really the kind of man to let anything to trouble him deeply, so he kept walking for he knew he did not have a ways to go. After hours of endless walking, the man finally reached the town of Balamb. By that time, the storm had gotten much worst, and it was the farthest thing from being blissful.

"Finally…" he said muttered as he entered the town and looked for a place of refuge.

Spying the inn, he walked towards it and headed in. He was soaked to the bone and so was the young lady that in his arms. It was no surprise that the woman on the reception desk stared at him with a dumbfounded expression, unable to speak any words. No…by the look on her face, I'm sure even if she was able to speak, she wouldn't have known what to say. The man simply ignored her and spoke.

"Do you have a room?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Y…yes. We do," the receptionist said stuttering, finally able to muster a few words, "that will be…"

The receptionist was interrupted by a loud shout. The man and the receptionist both looked at the way of the source and found a young man running toward them. His hair was of a yellowish tint, and it was spiked in an upward manner. He wore casual clothing, and had an odd tatoo of who knows what on the side of his face.

"Rinoa! Rinoa!" he yelled as he ran towards the man who was carrying the young lady.

"Rinoa! Is she going to be okay?" the young man asked worriedly, "what happened to her?"

"I saw her sitting out in the rain five miles from here…she passed out." The man answered the young man.

"Oh…thanks so much! For bringing her all the way here! I'm Zell Dincht," the young man said pointing at himself. "We were so worried about her, thank you!"

The man just shrugged and said nothing for a bit.

"Whatever…" the man answered, "you're a friend of this lady?"

"Yeah! Of course!" said Zell as he finally straightened up and looked at the man for he was catching his breath. "Her name is Rin…."

Zell stopped his sentence abruptly as he saw the man. For a minute, he just stared at the man. He looked exactly like _him_. The gun blade, the clothes, except for the necklace, the man looked exactly like _him_. Zell took a closer look and deepened his gaze. The only difference he could tell was the length of his hair, which I should like to say was still the same color as it used to be. It was still the light shade of brown, and his eyes still the bearing that icy blue color and gaze. Taking notice of the man's never-ending stare, he decided he had to speak first if he wanted to shorten the time he needed to spend.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked coldly, "Stop it."

"S…Squ…Squall?" Zell blurted out dumbfounded. "You can't be Squall! You just can't be, you died…two years ago!"

"Squall?" the man asked confused. "My name is Leon, got that? I don't know who you're talking about."

Zell just stared, startled at his response. His mind raced.

'He looks so much like _him_, everything about him is like _him_. Even the way he talks is like him? Could it really be just a coincidence? No…is it even possible that it's only a coincidence?" Zell asked himself mentally.

After shaking off his confused thoughts, Zell sighed.

"It can't be…he died two years ago…" Zell told himself firmly, "plus, that's not what's important right now. I have to take care of Rinoa."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," he said in a soft voice, "um…please don't rent a room, you can take Rinoa over to me and my friends' room. She can rest there."

Leon nodded and followed Zell upstairs as he carried the young lady which he now knew as Rinoa. Zell opened the door to a room with six luxurious beds in it and three young ladies and a young man sitting on them. Leon just quietly followed and entered the room behind him. Seeing the young lady he carried, the three other ladies and the young man quickly went over to her.

"Rinoa! Is she going to be okay?" a young lady with a yellow dress cried out frantically, "She's not hurt is she?"

"She'll be okay, Selphie, I don't think she's hurt," Zell explained to the worried girl.

"You can lay her down here," Zell instructed Leon as he pointed to an empty bed.

Leon laid her down on the bed gently, as her friends crowded around her with worried looks on their faces.

"Um…hey guys," said Zell, all getting their attention, "this is Leon, he was the one that found Rinoa and brought her all the way here."

Zell pointed at Leon to introduce him to his friends and Leon simply nodded. But instead of introducing themselves back, they simply stared just as Zell did, unable to speak. Leon was confused. This has never happened to him before, and he was quite uncomfortable. The ladies in the room were staring at him with wide eyes, that seemed scary to him, and the young man was shaking his head in utter disbelief. Leon did not know what to do, and though he was one to think things through, no options crossed his mind at this time. But then again, even if he did think of something, he wasn't really gregarious, and disliked to take part in too many manners of communication. It was just his usual demeanor, so he didn't say anything and stared at the room's wall, wondering when they would stop their endless gaze. But to his relief, Zell broke the silence.

"Uh…um…Leon!" he said trying to sound cheery, "these are my friends. This is Quistis Trepe," he said as he pointed to the young lady with blonde hair, that was wearing a vest.

"This is Selphie," he said as he pointed to the young girl with the yellow dress. She had emerald green eyes and curled hair in the color of hazel.

"And lastly, this is Irvine." he said as he pointed to the young man that was wearing a long trench coat as well as a vest and a cowboy hat.

One by one, they finally snapped out of their little staring trance and shook their heads and smiled awkwardly.

"Um…nice to meet you Leon," Quistis said quietly, "thank you for bringing Rinoa here."

"Uh…yeah! I was so worried about her, thanks!" Selphie said as she looked down on the ground.

Irvine nodded with agreement, and Leon shrugged.

"Whatever…" he said in the monotone voice he always used.

For some odd reason that Leon didn't know of, they all started to look at him weirdly again.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked rather annoyed, and everyone soon enough snapped out it once more as Quistis changed the subject.

"Okay, we're going to get her out of these wet clothes," Quistis said quietly, "why don't you boys step out of the room of the moment?"

Zell nodded and walked out of the room as Leon and Irvine followed him shortly after. They just stood in the hallway for a while leaning on the walls by the door, when Irvine said something to break the silence.

"You look so much like someone we used to know…" Irvine said quietly.

Leon glared at him irritably and sighed.

"That's what he said," Leon answered as he pointed to Zell.

"He's not him, okay Irvine?" Zell said facing his friend, "No matter how much he may look like him, I bet it's just a coincidence. Those kind of things do happen in life you know. It can't be him. He died a long time ago."

Irvine seemed to get it and nodded, though he was fighting his instinct to deny it. It seemed to be too similar to be a coincidence, he oscillated. Zell did not wait for a further response and turned to face Leon.

"I'm sorry, that's why everyone was staring at you. You remind us of a good friend, and you look exactly like him, you kind of act it too. But he died a long time ago, so you can't possibly be him. I'll explain to the others later so they won't be confused anymore, okay?"

Leon simply nodded and muttered, "Whatever…I guess since she's okay, I should be going now. It's been nice meeting you all."

He didn't give Zell a chance to speak, and headed for the door swiftly, determined never to come back. Somehow everything about those people seemed familiar to him, but he did not want to admit it and think about it all. Also, he was sick of all that staring. He just wanted to leave that place, for everything just seemed too familiar. Without another word, he left the inn and never looked back.

**Author's note: Oh my gosh! I actually updated in time! I can't believe it! I hope you all like my story so far and will review more. This chapter is pretty darn boring though, so you probably won't review (LWaaah!L). Just don't flame me and I'll still be happy. I promise that next chapter will be better. I still wonder what quote I should use next, because I always make my quotes proverbs and they have to somehow relate to the story. (Sigh) Well…right now, I'd like to thank my reviewers for reviewing my first chapter. Reviews are really important to me, because they give me ideas and gives me confidence to write every chapter. So thank you for all of you that decided to review last month!**

**Silent Angel510 : Thanks for the review! I know you've been keeping up with my stories for a while now, and I just wanted to say thanks for that! **

**ae : Thank you for reviewing! I hope you keep reading the story and find it interesting. I do try to be as descriptive as I can be, so I guess you can call it well written though I think I could have done better!**

**Cerulean Crystal: You've always reviewed my stories. You're just great.**

**Luissquall: Thanks for the review! I really like the way you review because you always say what you enjoyed. It gives me an idea on what to do next and keeps me on track. Thanks a lot!**

**Angelo7: Thank you for reviewing! I really did want to continue my story before, but by the time I decided to continue, everyone had lost interest because it took me so long to decide! I'm an idiot sometimes. I didn't get the set amount of reviews I wanted, (I got only two) so I decided to remake it in a better version. I hope you like this new one! (I usually only continue when I have 6 reviews or more)**

**ChibiRaccoon: Thanks a lot for the review. I'm glad you like the story. I try my best at descriptive writing because I think it makes writing sound a lot better. My vocabulary isn't so wide, so its always hard to think of the right words to write sometimes!**

**I'll see you soon! On my next update!**

**Heaven's gates**


	3. Chapter 3 Denial

Chapter 3 (Denial)

_"You appear to be looking forward...but in reality you're looking downward. You dwell in the present, but yet you drag your past along. Is that why you are weak? Is that why you think you can't change the future? No? I see then...so that is the key...to the lock in your heart. Now that you have realized that...take a step forward because time will not stop for you..."_

"Ugh...where am I?" the young lady mumbled softly as she squinted at the bright light that was in the room.

"You're in Balamb inn Rinoa, and it's me Quistis," Quistis said in an explanatory tone, "rest up a bit more, and don't get up yet."

The young lady looked at her and simply stared when she suddenly became aware of another presence in the room. Turning her head she saw a blonde haired girl with a very worried look on her face.

"Yeah Rini, you were out in the rain for a really long time," Selphie told the young lady in a worried tone.

Rinoa looked around once more, and slowly things seemed clearer. The once blurred room was now easy to identify after she had focused her eyes. It was indeed Balamb inn. She felt tired...and she just lay there in the bed...no words spoken. She can hear her friends' voices...they were talking among themselves, but Rinoa did not really pay attention to what they were saying. Her mind was troubled...as if it was trying to recall something very important. What happened? Where was she? What was she doing? How did she end up there? Thinking hard...she tried to recall all she could. She could only recall a bit...only some fragments of the fading memory.

"Yes...it was raining...I...was walking...but...why? Why was I...walking? I don't know...why...? Why was I walking...was I? Was I running away again? Why do I run...? Wait...I remember...yes...that at least I can remember. I run...because reality hurts...that's why..."

"R...Rinoa? Are...you okay?" Qustis asked as she stared at her, tears forming in her eyes. Why? Indeed...why? Why did this happen to her? Back then...it just seemed like yesterday that she...that she was so full of life. Where has it gone? Her smiles that seemed to come so often before...where has it gone? Now that it has indeed disappeared...this was all that was left. A being that lived on without hope...almost like a mindless doll. Loneliness and sadness had engulfed her heart...in the end...she couldn't do anything to stop it. Still she protects her heart...but because she does...she had destroyed herself. A being that cannot even care about others or herself...nor even know why she existed...or cared if she existed. That is the result...it is not hard for one to think that death...could be a better choice.

Rinoa stared at Quistis, for she had been staring at her for quite a length of time, and Rinoa could see tears in her eyes. Still...she didn't say anything...but just stared. Quistis...realizing her tears, turned around and headed at the corner of the room by herself. Concerned, Selphie went to console her. Rinoa still could not figure out what she should do...or even want to do. All she knew was that she had to think...that she had to remember...what happened. It was important...she could feel it in her heart...though it was filled with darkness. If her heart was practically numb, but yet could still tell her that what she had forgotten was needed...then it must have been something that she truly needed to know. That's when she felt it...that fleeting feeling in her right hand. It felt...different...somehow warm...as if...someone has held it. But who? Who held it?

_"Hey...are you okay?"_

Rinoa's eyes opened widely as she recalled. That voice...that voice! Suddenly...the fragments started to fit.

_"Who are you?" _

_"Is that suppose to be a 'thank you?' Nobody...just a stranger."_

Rinoa's head immediately arranged the fragments of her memory. Slowly the pieces fitted together. Yes...there was a man. A man had held out his hand to her.

"A man...yes...he held out his hand to me...I...took it...the man...the man...he was..." Rinoa mumbled fitting in the pieces.

"Rinoa...are you alright? Do you feel okay? Wh...What are you talking about?" Selphie said immediately by her side, Quistis following quietly behind.

Suddenly...the answer hit Rinoa. The last fragment had been put in place. That man...the one with the icy blue eyes...

"Squall! I saw him!" Rinoa cried, quickly bolting out of bed.

"Rinoa! You're still weak, don't get up!" Quistis commanded Rinoa,trying to push her back to her bed.

Her efforts were futile, her action rendered useless. Now recalling what needed to be recalled, Rinoa knew she could never turn back. Prying Quistis's hand off her arm she ran out of the room as quickly as she could. She saw Zell and Irvine by the door, and they too made an attempt to stop her once they saw and yelled at her to come back, but she ignored them and kept running. All that was in her mind was Squall. Actually...nothing else could ever remain in her heart but Squall. That was why she had protected her heart. His last words...they still rang in her head clearly. Though destroying her own being, she insisted to protect her heart and continue existing because of those words. She ran out into the rain again, quickly drenching her new clothes that her friends had put on her just a while ago. The wind was much stronger, and the rain beat down much harder than ever before, but she did not care. She kept on running, looking this way and that, looking for _him_.

She kept on searching, and kept running. She had no desire to stop. If she stopped now...she might never ever see him again. That little light in her darkness will disappear and she will no longer do anything in life but wander in that eternal darkness. Determined never to stop, she kept running until she felt her legs no more, until her hands went numb with cold and her face turned pale and ashen gray. But yet she kept running, looking for him, tears leaking out of her eyes. It hurt...it hurt so much. It was so cold...so very cold. Every single drop of rain that dropped on her body was like a needle going through her. Even so...she still would not stop. She looked everywhere in the town, on where he could be, but still nothing. Seeing no one...nothing, most people would give up. But not she. She did not give up but kept on searching for him, as the winds howled and the storm raged. Her will was incredible. No doubt, I'm sure you could tell that she would not stop until she had found him.

But...incredible as her will was, her body could not handle the strain. No matter how much she never wanted to stop and falter...it did not matter. Her body could not take it anymore, her body can only hold on for so long. She had regained strength of heart...but it does not matter for her body lacks the strength to support itself. Her body was tired and she had been pushing it to the utmost limit. Ones body can only hold on for so long. But yet she still refused to stop. It was as if she did not care...if she died. It was as if...if she did not find him...the consequences would be her death. But no matter how much determination and spirit she had within her, she knew her body could not handle it all. Slowly her steps slowed and her breath quickened, and she tasted the vile taste of blood in her mouth. Her knees began to tremble, wanting to give in. But she refused to collapse and tried to slowly walk, refusing to give up. But her body could not also withstand that. Slowly her body caved in, even though her will did not. She began to collapse, but was caught by two strong arms.

"It's you again..." said the person that had caught her.

Rinoa gasped as she recognized the voice. She looked up and saw the man that had caught her as she fell. It was the same brown hair and blue eyes. The hair was longer...but there was no doubt about it...it was him. Rinoa smiled for the first time in two years, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"I don't believe it..."Rinoa cried out as tears leaked out of her eyes more than ever before. "It really is you...after all this time!"

The man looked at the poor young lady. He had learned that her name was Rinoa but have never met her before. She gave the same kind of response as the people that he had met in the inn. She too must have thought that he was that person that Zell said died 2 years ago. She must think that he was this 'Squall'. He sighed. She looked so pitiful. So frail and weak. She was drenched to the bone, and her face was so pale and ashen gray. Did she run out into the rain again just to look for him? For a person that's not really the one she was looking for? He sighed again, this was going to be hard to explain.

"Did you come out here just to look for me?" the man asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes...I did. I looked all over for you, but I couldn't find you," Rinoa said as she leaned up against him, "but now...I have..."

"I'm sorry," the man said sighing, "But I'm not the Squall you're looking for..."

Rinoa gasped, unable to believe her ears. What he was talking about?

"What are...you talking about? You're Squall...what could you possible mean?" Rinoa asked aggravated. "What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry...but I'm not him. My name is Leon." Leon responded feeling uneasy because she was so close, "Your friends thought the same thing, but I just look like this friend of yours that died a long time to go. I'm sorry, but I am not Squall. I don't even know who Squall is."

Rinoa was unable to believe what he had just told her. She held on to him and pulled him close. He's had to be Squall. He just can't be anyone else. He dressed so much like him, looked almost identical, and even had his voice. Except for that scar that was not there, he looked exactly like him. It couldn't be...it had to be him! There could be no one else!

"No! You are Squall, you are him! No one else would be so much like him! You're lying, YOU'RE LYING!" Rinoa screamed as tears poured out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

Her heart hurt so much at that moment. Why? She had finally found him...but why? It can't be... Squall is saying he isn't Squall? It just cannot be. If a person was impersonating Squall, he wouldn't have the same exact voice. And he wouldn't have that same look on his eyes...that look of a wounded wolf. That sad look of longing. There was no doubt about it...it was the same...the same look on his eyes. She couldn't mistake it as someone else...it was exactly the eyes that stared at her with definite loneliness and pain... It just can't be true. This was Squall, it had to be.

"I'm sorry," Leon said uncomfortably, "but I'm just not him."

Leon sighed."She's so depressed and miserable that she's convinced herself that I'm 'Squall'. It's like she can't accept reality," Leon said in his mind.

"No! Of course your Squall!" she answered back aggravated shaking her head.

This time she pulled away from him and looked him over, and her eyes spied something familiar. It was his gunblade. It was the same lion, it was Griever. Griever was carved onto the gunblade. There was no way Rinoa could mistake it as something else. It _was_ Griever, every single bit of it. The same exact pattern...there was no change in it. It was the same. It it wasn't...she would have noticed.

"That gunblade! Where did you get that gunblade?" Rinoa asked him, expecting a quick answer.

Leon's mind suddenly went blank. He never did know where he got that gunblade. He didn'tremember purchasing it somewhere And that lion carved on it, he never remembered where he had gotten it. All he knew was that he had had it for as long as he could possible remember. He never actually knew where it came from, but he knew that he had never remembered a day where he did not have it. But how? How could he not know?

"I...don't know..." Leon answered not exactly knowing what to say. "I just don't know..."

"See, you have to be him! Because that's Squall's gunblade! Only he would have that, and if you're not Squall, you wouldn't have that lion carved into it. Because Squall's gunblade has the exact same lion on it, nobody else would have it but him," Rinoa explained to him as she shivered in the cold rain. She was about to continue when he spotted something on Leon's chest. It was a silver chain. Her silverchain, with her ring on it.

"That chain...that necklace..." Rinoa whispered as she pointed at it. "That's mine...how did you get it...?"

Leon looked down at his chest and spotted his necklace. He did not remember how he had that either. Just like the gunblade, all he knew about it was he had had it for as long as he could possibly remember. He held his head because he had started to develop a headache. He too was starting to get confused. How? Just how can he not remember where he had obtained his possessions? He took out the silver chain from his neck and held the ring that was looped into it. He looked at it carefully, and he didn't know why he had not noticed before, but there was something written inside the ring. His eyes widened as he read the few letters that were engraved on the metal ring.

"It says 'Rinoa', right?" Rinoa asked him as she watched his eyes widen with fear and realization when he was looking over her ring. "It says that because its mine.

Because I gave it to you...so do you remember where you got it now? You couldn't have possibly gotten it from someone else, because I gave that toyou myself...before we were seperated..."

Leon didn't say anything. He was speechless. Speechless...confused...and also horrified. It couldn't be! Tears leaked out of Rinoa's eyes as she struggled to continue. She raised up her right hand and it showed a ring on it. She took it out of her ring finger and held it up to his eyes.

"See? You gave me this one after I gave you mine..." Rinoa said as she held up her ring with the lion Griever on it, "You see, it matches the lion on your gunblade...and my necklace too...it has the same lion on it...because you gave them to me..."

Leon was now extremely confused. The ring did match the lion that was engraved on his gunblade, and the lion on her necklace. It was the same lion, no mistaking it. He couldn't possible mistake it when he had stared at that lion on his gunblade for as long as he could remember. But how? Why? Why would he have a ring that belonged to her? The gunblade...the ring...her ring...the necklace...they all were tied together, but yet Leon did not know how he ever got them, why he had them in the first place. How could he have recieved his ring from her when he had never met her before? But how could he argue with the fact that the ring had her name engraved on it? Her story made perfect sense...but...it couldn't tie up! He knew he wasn't Squall, but with all the evidence that seemed so real...he...he...could he really be?

Dropping the necklace he grasped his head. Now he was so confused. Suddenly images appeared in his mind. He had seen these images in his dreams quite often before. It was a group of people, all young teenagers thathad weapons. But this time the images became clear. He used to think it was just an odd dream. He never knew these people before, but they appeared on his dreams so often...the same people too. But now...it was clear. He remembered these people that he saw in his dreams. It was the people he had met in the inn, and this girl. But yet he did not see anyone that looked like him. He saw them jump into some sort of portal and disappear. But the girl lingered. She turned to a person he could not see. Could she be turning to him? She started to speak. "You'll get through safely, won't you Squall?" she asked him tearfully, "Promise me okay?"

The girl then jumped into the portal with tearful eyes. Then the images faded away, and Leon stood therein the rain feeling stunned. For all that time, he had thought that those images that he had seen with those people before were just dreams. But now, they can't be dreams. Those people were unmistakably the people he had met inside the inn, and that girl that jumped on the portal was unmistakably this girl that was standing right in front of him. Leon couldn't take it all. He went into denial. He just can't be this 'Squall' person, he never knew all this people, he had just met them. But yet how could he have seen them in his dreams so often when, he had never met them before? Before he could think more, he was interruptedby a voice.

"Are you okay?" Rinoa asked him as she saw all his emotions that was on his face. He seemed very confused indeed.

"I'm sorry! But I can't be him, okay? I just can't be! I don't know you! I've never even met you!" Leon responded aggravated. He didn't know what else to say. He couldn't say that he was this 'Squall' person because he knew he wasn't, he just couldn't be. "Look! I don't know how to explain to you how I haveyour ring or this gunblade, nor would I know how to explain how you have the same lion on that ring and necklace of yours, but I do know I'm not that guy that you think I am! I just can't be! If what your friends said was true, then I just can't be! A dead person can't come back to life!"

Leon finished his sentence both confused and aggravated. He looked at her, she looked sadder than ever, and more tears poured out of her hazel brown eyes. The sadness in her eyes...was so deep...that it even transcended the loneliness in his own eyes. He wanted to say something...he did not mean to hurt her so badly. But he did not know what else to say to her. So he just said-

"I'm sorry..."

Rinoa's eyes widened and she ran over to him and buried her face in his chest, sobbing as if her heart would break.

"What do you mean? You've got to be him! Everything adds up! What are you saying, why do you keep lying to me?" she said pounding her fist hard on his chest. "It can't be true...you've got to be him. You justhave to be..."

Then Leon suddenly felt her hand go limp. She had fainted again. Leon sighed. He wanted to run away, nothing seemed to make sense anymore. He stared at her face. It was that girl in his dreams...there was no mistaking it. He stared at her more...his mind still confused. But suddenly he felt a deep urge. Slowly he got closer to her, until their face was only inches apart. What was he doing? He didn't even know. But before he knew it, he pressed his lips against hers and closed his eyes. As he pulled away, his eyes widened as he realized what he had just done.

"Wh...why in the world did I do that?" Leon asked himself horrified, "My body...it's like it just moved on itsown...what's happening...what's happening to me?"

**Well, that's it for the 3rd chapter. I hope you liked it. It was quite long...so sorry! Believe me it took a long time to type too! My fingers are so tired now! Read and review ok? Just a little fact here...Leon is not Squall with erased memories or amnesia or something...if that's what you're thinking. Yes...I know Rinoa is so depressing...sorry. Don't worry...it won't stay like that for too long. I mesed up my openinq quote...gah...it's not a proverb. Oh well...I thought it fit with the feeling of this chapter in a way. Anyway, it's time to thank everyone who reviewed my second chapter. Thanx so much and I hope you review this chapter too!**

**Paige: Thanks a lot for the review! Glad you like my story and hope you keep on reading!**

**Royal Fanatic: Thanx so much for the review! I'm really happy that you like my story. This is my only story that I think is actually well written, but if you want you can go ahead and read my 2 other stories as well if you like this one.**

**Hyylo: Thanx for the review! Well here's what happens anyway...I hope you liked this chapter!**

**skygodesera: OMG! Someone actually noticed! Yes my title is the title for the 5th episode for Cowboy bebop. I am a big fan of the anime, and when I was thinking of a title, it came up. And I was all like, OMG! It fits! Rinoa's an angel...and by the theme of my fanfic...she's a fallen angel. And a ballad is like a poem/story, and Rinoa's the main character. So The ballad of the fallen angel actually really fits! I'm surprised you noticed! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Cerulean crystal: hehe...thanx again for always reviewing my stories. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Silent Angel510: Thanx for the review! I do try as hard as I can to be original.**

**Alucius: Thanx! I think I'll continue my story, so please continue reviewing if you like it!**

**Requiem's endless ballad: New reviewer! Glad you like my story! Thanx for the review!**

**Thanx for all the reviews everyone! I'll see you all in my next update, and if you can please read and review my 'You're not the only one with a broken heart story', my latest chapter is really really good! Bye Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 A facaded reality

Chapter 4 (A facaded reality)

_"Peace is but a shadow of death, desperate to forget its painful past. Though we hope for promising years, after shedding a thousand tears, yesterday's sorrow constantly nears...and when the moon shines blue, by dawn it will turn a scarlet hue..."_

"Wh...why in the world did I do that?" Leon asked himself alarmed. "My body...its like it just moved on its own...what's happening...what's happening to me?"

Leon sighed in bewilderment. It confused him. This girl…who was this girl? And why did he have something that had clearly belonged to her? The things he possessed, and the items that the girl also had in her possession, it all made sense in the story. It fit like pieces of the puzzle and made perfect sense. But in reality, if just couldn't be! It couldn't! He had never met her, never knew her, never had a clue that she had existed. But if that fact was indeed true, then why did he have something that did not belong to him ,but to her? But what was worst was that he could not even remember how he came to be in possession of these items...these so called items that according to the girl's story had once belonged to 'Squall'. He never could remember. And it didn't seem like he had amnesia either. He never once remembered ever losing his memory. He always had his memories, his skills, and...and...something else. What was it? Leon searched his mind for the answer. To him it was like an arduous task. What was it? What else did he have? What did he forget?

_"I promise..."_

Promise what? What promise!

_"that someday..."_

Why someday? Can it not be now?

_"meet again..."_

Meet who? Where? Why!

But before he could properly assemble his thoughts, his head started to throb. It was painful. Why? Why couldn't he remember? What promise? Why someday? And who is it that he will _meet again_? This had never happened before. It was all so rare to him. He once thought that he understood everything about himself, but that was no longer true. His memories that was once so clear was slowly starting to unravel, and fade away. He kept insisting and convincing himself that he still had complete control, and omniscient, but-if that was true, why could he not remember where he got his weapon, as well as a ring that had belonged to that girl...once upon a time.

It was still raining, and Leon just stood there, the girl in his arms. He tried once more to find the answers but nothing came. His mind only bore the memories of him, he had never actually interacted much with people. So he could not remember this girl. He didn't have much he could remember either, except for the battles he fought, the places he went to, and the skills he learned. He didn't budge until…

"So…you're back,"

Leon turned around in alarm, wondering where the voice came from. Soon he found himself staring at a young man about his age, with blonde hair and a scar across his face. He had a black gun blade, and wore a white trench coat with two red crosses embroidered on it. Leon had never met him before so his words baffled him. Confused, he just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"Well, well…it really is you, isn't it?" the blonde said smirking, "now…would you care to tell me what you're doing out here in the rain, and why the hell is Rinoa unconscious? What did you do to her, you bastard?"

Leon was surprised, as well as irritated. What was this man talking about? He spoke as if he knew him, though they had never met before.

"Who are you?" Leon asked quietly.

"Wh…wha? Don't tell me you don't remember, Puberty boy?" the blonde said in utter surprise, "Have you gotten stupider the last couple years?"

"I…it's Leon. My name is Leon." Leon said insulted by his comment.

"Leon, now huh? Well, Leon Leonhart doesn't fit in very well," the blonde said with an insulting tone, "well, Leon or not, I don't have time to chat away with you. Hand over Rinoa and tell me what you did to her!"

"I…I didn't do anything…" Leon answered, "…and there's no way I'm going to hand her over to the likes of you if you were wondering."

"Didn't do anything, huh? I don't believe it! Hand her over or I'll take her by force." The blonde said in a harsh voice.

"Who are you anyway? I don't know you, so why the hell are you picking a fight?" Leon asked, straight to the point.

"Who am I? Don't tell me you really forgot me! Well, I'll tell you who we are. We're rivals, rivals in everything we do, and ever did," he paused looking Leon in the eye, "I don't know how the hell Rinoa ended up with you, but you can't take her back now!"

"T…take her back? I don't know what you're talking about!" Leon shouted back, returning his intent gaze.

"You forgot her too? Damn you!" the blonde cursed, "You made her suffer this much the past 2 years, making her cling to a hope for something you told her before you 'died', and now you come back 2 years later with no clue on who the she is!"

"I didn't forget anything! I've never met either of you, and I'm not this 'Squall' person, okay?" Leon snapped back in aggravation.

"Yes you are! Are you trying to run away?" the blonde snapped back, "Damn it, then I guess I'll have to take her back by force!"

The blonde wielded his gun blade and got it in a ready position.

"I don't want to fight you!" Leon quickly responded, as he watched him cast a spell.

"Too late, Squally." the blonde said smirking.

The blonde then sent a rush of water directly at Leon. There was not much time to react and dodge, so with great haste, Leon turned his back to shield the girl and got hit by the magic instead. Outraged, he countered, quickly sending a spiraling jet of wind at the blonde. It hit the man hard and he staggered to the ground with a dull thud.

Leon then picked up Rinoa and started to walk away.

"R…running away Squall? Well…I…" the blonde said slowly getting up on his feet, "…well I won't let you! Come back here!"

Leon sighed. It seemed that this man did not plan to leave him alone unless he gave him a good fight. Concerned about the Rinoa's safety, and considering his current position, Leon decided to fight him quickly and take Rinoa back to the inn. He put her down gently, and leaned her against a wall of a nearby building, and drew his gun blade. With slow, but sure steps, he advanced.

"Alright…let's get this over with," Leon said in a determined tone of voice.

"It'll be over alright, Squally, over when I win!"

Leon didn't say anything, and was just annoyed that he still thought that he was this 'Squall' person.

Soon they were exchanging blows. Both were equally matched, so neither got hit, but neither was any both of them was also able to hit the other. The battle raged on, the gun blades clashing, the rain beating on, but yet both refused to give up. Leon, who never lost a fight in his life, did not want to make the first, and as for the blonde, he just didn't seem to want 'defeat' in his dictionary. After some time, both were so tired, that they simply just sidestepped while glaring and watching each other while trying to catch their breaths.

"T…T…Tired now, S…Squally?" the blonde muttered shivering.

"No," Leon lied trying to hide his weariness, "but you seem like you are."

"Shut up!" he yelled back at Leon, giving him an evil glare.

Leon simply sighed and looked at Rinoa. She'd get sick, or worse ill, if he didn't finish this quick. She was already weak in the first place, and continuing the battle would only worsten her current state. Leon decided to do some thinking, and finally concluded that he had to use his most powerful spell.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go…" he told him. "Do you intend to stop me?"

"Of…of course I do! I won't let you get away!" the blonde yelled back once again.

"How about the girl? Do you just want me to leave her there while we finish this endless fight, we have?" Leon said trying to sound reasonable.

"Never mind Rinoa! When you're in a fight, the only thing you should think about is victory! YOU told me that Squall!" the blonde responded, advancing towards him.

"I don't have time for this…" Leon muttered cursing under his breath. "And, I am not SQUALL!"

Without any more talk, Leon concentrated on using his spell.

"Deep darkness of the abyss...hear my plea! Show forth your true power and bring destruction to those you touch."

"ULTIMA!"

The magic surrounded the blonde, and sealed his fate. Darkness engulfed him and ensured his demise. His body was torn into his pieces, his crimson blood spilling in different directions, washed by the miserable rain. Satisfied, Leon picked up his gun blade, clipped it on one of his belts and headed for the girl. He picked her up and started to walk away, when…

"S…S…Sq…Squa…Squall…"

Leon turned around and looked back. It was the blonde, he was conscious, but he was in utmost pain.

"D…don't…don't you dare run…away…damn…you, you…bas…tard."

Leon sighed. He was annoyed yes, but not as much as he was amazed. The stubborness of this man was probaly the core of his strength.

"I didn't want to do it, but you forced me too. Don't worry, someone will find you, if you call for help. You are in a town you know," Leon responded and turned his back and started to walk away again.

He heard nothing else, and did not turn to wait for a response. He just kept walking, carrying Rinoa. But as he walked, he began to feel a little dazed. He simply ignored the feeling and kept walking, but then his vision started to get blurry, and he buildings started to look like there were more than one. He then started to get the feeling that he needed to vomit. He ignored it again, determined to reach the inn. Finally, when he felt like he was going to collapse, he put down Rinoa on the cold concrete pavement and held his head.

"D…damn…" he said, as the rain continued to pour down on the both of them.

He then collapsed, but he was still conscious. Lifting his face off the concrete, he sighed.

"T…this is not time…to be sick…dammit!" he muttered feverishly as he stared at the girl, lying on the pavement, where he laid her.

Suddenly, he saw the girl open her eyes. She looked around, and saw him. Their eyes met. She smiled at him gently, but with sorrowful eyes.

"S…Squall…" she whispered to him, staring at him with those sad eyes.

"I…I'm sorry…" Leon whispered back, "but I'm just not him…"

"Th…then, who are you?" she asked him with a soft raspy voice.

"I am Leon. Myself unto me…" Leon answered her earnestly.

Tears started to leak out of the girl's eyes. She was tired, cold, but mostly heartbroken and sad. Could it really be that this person could possibly be 'not Squall'? She just stared at him, saying nothing. She simply stared at those familiar blue orbs that only her Squall would have. Of course, a lot of people have blue eyes, but they're all different, different from _him_. Rinoa knew they were different. His eyes, may have looked so serious and cold to others, but Rinoa, and Rinoa alone, saw that it was not cold…but lonely. His eyes had that look of longing, that look of emptiness, because of all the things he's lost in the world. That look...that look of a wounded wolf. And as Rinoa quietly stared at Leon's eyes, she saw that it was indeed the same. The same as _his._ It couldn't be any different. There was no mistaking it. He didn't say anything as she stared, he just lay there, looking at her with those eyes, the miserable rain beating mercilessly on them. Then and only then, did Rinoa manage to speak.

"Leon who…? There are a lot of Leon's in such a big world, I'm sure."

Leon's eyes widened. Fact was, he never had any parents. He never remembered being born. But why didn't he? Everyone should know...when they were born, who it was that gave them their name, and held their hands for the first time. He never remembered having a childhood. Could he have forgotten all those memories? No…they were never there…where they? He had memories yes, but not those kinds of memories. All he remembered was a white light, and himself waking up in a field of flowers…that was all. He then started to live life. He was no hollow man, he could remember plenty of skills in his mind. He had those dreams, about those people he had just met, so often. But why? Why is his memory so unlike everyone else? Why was he different? Was he inhuman? Could it be, that he never actually was born? Is that the reason why those memories never existed? Confused...Leon did not say anything, until it hit him. The very thing that he was trying to remember so hard just moment before.

'_I promise...someday...just someday we'll meet again. I just know it. Remember me…'_

The pieces finally fit. The promise...his promise...to this girl. This girl named Rinoa. A sincere promise to meet again. Something that never escaped his memory, his heart. It was always there, just lingering at his heart. The thing behind the lock in his heart.

"I promised you I'd meet you someday…didn't I?" Leon said with a soft hoarse voice, more of a whisper.

"Yes…you did…then why do you keep denying who you are…?"

"…I don't…I don't know you, but I have dreams about you…your friends, your battles, your lives…but…I wasn't there…I…I don't know who I am," Leon explained in a softer whisper, "I don't have memories…I don't…never remembered having any…I just had my skills, my dreams…and that vague promise that keeps repeating itself inside me…"

The girl smiled and sad and weak smile.

"How can have dreams of people…you never met?"

"I don't know…I just don't know" Leon replied sincerely, "…all I know is I didn't lose any memories…they were never there…I never remembered having a childhood…being born…if I really had lost those…those memories…then wouldn't I have some sort of flashbacks…? I…I don't. So they must have never existed…funny…I remember a promise I made with you…if I remember it…it must have happened…right?"

"Yes…thank you…th…though it wasn't what was in my wildest dreams…you fulfilled that promise, didn't you…? We met again…didn't we…?"

"But…I'm not him…"

The girl simply smiled.

"I believe you…but…I also believe…that maybe you were sent by him…so we could at least meet again…because…he never could have lived anyway…so please…just this once…let me be selfish…and let me believe that he sent you…even for just a moment…please...grant my first...and last...selfish wish."

"Alright…we'll call your belief…a reality, for now…okay?" Leon answered her, smiling a little.

The girl smiled once more, and gazed at him with those eyes that held so much emotion. Then she lost conciousness, her head hitting the pavement.

"He…Hey!" Leon said as he saw her fall, "Are you…"

Soon, Leon too felt weak, and he too passed out.

**So sorry guys! Very, very late update! School has been hard lately, so it totally slipped my mind! Please still read and review! And here is my thank you section for people who commented last chapter.**

**One Winged Cetra: Thanks for the review! Hehe...so sorry for the cliffhanger. I know...I kinda hate those things too, but they spice up stuff. You know give readers a reason to keep reading the story when there's something hanging. I guess I did it to get more readers! Sorry!**

**Cerulean Crystal: Thanks for reviewing again. Hehehe...(wink wink)**

**Royal fanatic: Thanks for the review! Yeah...you're right it's no coincidence. If there was something like that, it would be kinda boring, and unusual!**

**Requiem's endless ballad: Thank you for reviewing! Hehe...yeah...the theme is angst...**

**My reviews are starting to thin out this chapter! I only got 4, and I usually continue with six! If this keeps up, then I might have to cancel the story because there's no point in writing a story when there's not much people interested...ugh...but I'll wait it out for a moment, at least till chapter 6. If it gets really bad then I'll start reconsidering.**

**Heaven's Gates**


	5. Chapter 5 Rekindled promises

Chapter 5 (Rekindled promises)

_"Not knowing itself is not a crime. Crime is remaining complacent in your ignorance and feeling no shame."_

"Hey...is that?"

"No way...he died two years ago!"

"But that looks..."

"Coincidence?"

"Doubt it, he's the spitting image of him..."

"Yeah...you're right"

Leon sighed as he walked down the grand halls of Balamb Garden. Everyone is whispering and stealing glances at him. Just as he expected, just as Cid warned him about. He continued walking. It felt uncomfortable, everyone staring at him like he was of another species or something. But then again...it was all his choice. He never had to do any of this, he chose to do it. Sighing once more he remembered how the past few days were...

"_But…I'm not him…"_

_The girl simply smiled._

"_I believe you…but…I also believe…that maybe you were sent by him…so we could at least meet again…because…he never could have lived anyway…so please…just this once…let me be selfish…and let me believe that he sent you…even for just a moment…please...grant my first...and last...selfish wish."_

"_Alright…we'll call your belief…a reality, for now…okay?" Leon answered her, smiling a little._

_The girl smiled once more, and gazed at him with those eyes that held so much emotion. Then she lost conciousness, her head hitting the pavement._

"_He…Hey!" Leon said as he saw her fall, "Are you…"_

_Soon, Leon too felt weak, and he too passed out_

_

* * *

"I ...want to be a SeeD...even for ju__st a little while..." Leon stated quietly._

_"Why?"_

_"For that girl...I told her...at least just for now...that I'd be what she believed I was. I...don't want...to go back on my word..." He replied with the same tone of voice._

_"I see...I understand," Cid replied with sad smile, "then you will start training as a SeeD cadet then. But..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm sure you're aware of how your appearance looks to others...and what it means to them, are you not?"_

_"I'm not Squall."_

_"I know that. But everyone will mostly view you that way...I just want you to be aware of that."_

_"I see...I'll keep that in mind." _

_"Alright, I'll make preparations and enlist you as a cadet...oh...yes, what is your last name? I'm afraid I did not catch it."_

_"I...I..." Leon stuttered looking down on the floor, "I...don't know."_

_"I see...don't worry...it's not much of a problem...you may go now. Quistis will show you to your dorm. She's waiting for you outside."_

_"I see...thank you," Leon said heading out the door."_

_"Uh...Leon...wait."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Er...nothing. Try your best."_

_"..." Leon nods at him and heads out the door._

* * *

After recalling the past events, Leon was able to calm down and take the situation a little. He decided to go to the infirmary. Only two days have past, but that girl, Rinoa, hadn't woken up yet since that night. He walked there, still confused in his mind. How did he feel about this girl? Somehow she was important. Important enough for him to decide to be SeeD. He hand never before troubled himself before for the sake of other people, but why did he consent so easily to her request? 

_"Somehow she was...she was important enough that he would...he would-_

Leon walked in through the infirmary's sliding glass doors. He walked inside calmly and nodded at the doctor as he headed inside Rinoa's room. He had been there twice before, so the doctor knew exactly why he was there, making explanations a wasted effort. But this time, the doctor spoke to him before he could enter the room.

"Commander...oh...I apologize, I mean Leon, Rinoa isn't here." The doctor asked with a concerned look at her face.

"What?" Leon said, opening the door and seeing the Rinoa was indeed not inside. "Wh...Where is she?"

"We...we don't know. I was out on a quick errand, and when I came back, she was gone..." Doctor Kadowaki explained, "I didn't even know she had woken up...she...she shouldn't go out so easily yet...her body is still unstable..."

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you watch her! What's wrong with you!?" Leon said aggravated.

"I...I..." the doctor started, but was could not continue her sentence.

Leon then realized what he was doing. Why? Why was he so worked up? Why did he yell at the doctor...when it clearly wasn't her fault? Why was he acting like this? He didn't know...once again he didn't know! When will he ever stop saying he didn't know! So doing what he usually in these types of situations, he picked the most reasonable thing to do.

"I...I'm sorry...I apologize for my outburst." Leon said sincerely, "I'll look for her...please don't worry."

Before the doctor could say another word, he dashed out of the room. But where to? He didn't even know the whole layout of garden yet...and where...where would that girl go? He didn't know her personally, so once again...once again...he didn't know! He looked everywhere, classroom to classroom, asking all sorts of different people, but all in vain. She wasn't anywhere. Leaning on a wall and breathing heavily, he decided to analyze the situation. What did he know about the girl? From his brief meetings with her, what did he learn? What could be important? And that's when it hit him...the very thing! She had thought that he was Squall. She would never think that if he was not identical to him in some way. If Squall was indeed much like him, then, it could lead to something. He went into deep thought for a few moments when he came upon another lead. The fact that she went out to look for him, for her Squall. Even in her condition, she left to look for her Squall. Could it be? That she's left looking for him also? And if so, where? His old idea then came into the picture, and thought, if he was Squall...

"If I'm...like Squall...then perhaps...just perhaps we do the same things...because...perchance...we carry the same items. I see...I'm thinking too hard, if I resembled Squall, then I just have to think of what I would do and where I would go...then maybe...just maybe...that girl...would be there..."

"So...what is it...what would I do...?"

"I...I would..."

"I would train...I would work to get stronger and strengthen my skills...the...the training center!"

Having concluded his thoughts of his current situation, he quickly asked for directions to the training center and headed to it in haste. He reached its heavy metal doors, his heart pounding every tenth of a second, though he knew not why. Quickly hurrying inside the center, he looked this way and that, anxious to find her. He battled and encountered a few monsters, but defeated them quickly to continue his search. Soon he was deep inside the center, but yet...the girl was nowhere to be found. Could it be that he was wrong? That she was not even here? However...he was not able to ponder those thoughts, as he heard a scream fill the air. It was her...somehow he was sure...it had to be her. She was here.

He ran, following the direction of his voice. He ran, like his life depended on it, like if he did not make it in time...he would die. The only thing that was on his mind was her, and only her. Her and her well being. But when? When did she become so important to him? When was anybody so important to him before?

_"Somehow she was...she was important enough that he would...he would-_

That's when he spotted her. After reaching a clearing, he found her with a wounded leg, in front of a vicious T-Rexaur. It was about to advance at her and deal her another fatal attack, when Leon stepped in front of it and-

"RENZOKUKEN!" Leon exclaimed as he struck his opponent seven times, then backed of and-

"ROUGH DIVIDE!" Leon ran towards his opponent and, and dragging his gunblade across the ground , launches himself up into the air, the earth exploding underneath the T-Rexuar, therefore killing it.

The T-Rexaur dropped dead on the ground with a large thud and no longer made a sound.

"Squall..." Rinoa whispered softly.

Leon turned around and knelt down to Rinoa with angry eyes. He firmly grasped her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You idiot! Don't ever do that again! I'm not Squall, you know that! I don't want to be Squall either! But I will protect you! I"ll do everything to protect you! I told you! I told you before I'm here! But there's no way I can be here and no way you'll ever find me if you do things like this that can get you killed! I'm here...so if you come here...you'll find me...I promised didn't I?"

_"I'll be here...so if you come here...you'll find me. I promise."_

Leon looked her right in the eyes breathing heavily after saying all that he wanted to say. He then embraced her, tightly, as if he didn't, she would disappear. His mind was at ease now. She was safe. Everything was alright now, and Leon finally figured out how important she was to him. And he found out, that he did not need to know why, or even care if he didn't know why. She was that important, and he didn't need a reason for it. That was all.

_"__Some__how she was...she was important enough that he would...he would-_

_lay down his life for her."_

**Hi everyone! So sorry for the extremely late update. I'm like a week behind, and that's because I had a lot of tests to study for. Thanks for reading though, and I hope you review. As for reviewers last chapter, I shall now express my thanks.**

**RoyalFanatic: Thanks for always reviewing my story. Yes, I guess they will be okay. But I'll let you know, somewhere in the middle there will be quite a big deus ex machina that will appear, if you know what that means. It's a literary tactic. Just don't try to guess tho.**

**SavannahX:Sorry for the late update, but thanks for the comment! I'd just like to tell you that Leon is not Squall with amnesia if that was what you concluded.**

**Cerulean Crystal: It's okay that your review was late. Better late than never right? Thanks for always keeping up with my stories (plural), and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Requiem's endless ballad: Thanks, I'm glad you like it, please keep reviewing!**

**Well anyway, that's thanks to the 4 reviewers that reviewed last week. I would really appreciate more reviewers though, because their support helps me out a lot! Thanks for reading this chapter, and I'll see you on my next update!**

**Heaven's Gates**


	6. Chapter 6 I am you

Chapter 6 (I am you…)

"_Seek wisdom, not knowledge. Knowledge is the past, wisdom is the future."_

…2 weeks later…

Leon sat down at the seashore, watching the receding waves. The past two weeks seemed to be a but an illusion. Looking back at it, he could see that he had changed…and he had done things that he had never thought he would do before. For one thing…he had never really ever wanted to care for anyone…but meeting Rinoa…suddenly it was just there. That strong desire to protect…he remembered…when she heard her voice fill the air of the training center, it was like his heart had stopped for a second. He ran like the wind…

and his thoughts were solely focused on her…and her well being. Back then…he merely kept on questioning himself. Why? Why did he have such a strong desire for someone he barely even knew? But now…he was able to conclude…that he never needed to know. That not knowing itself is not a crime…and that not everything needs to have a reason.

He had concluded but…

He still has yet to question his own existence…

He still wondered to himself…why he never remembered having a childhood or parents, or even his own birth. He however…has concluded this much. He had not forgotten any thing. He never had it in the first place. It seemed so blurry before…his existence…but somehow it has become clearer, after he met her. The woman by the name of matron.

"_The ocean is a nice thing to see is it not?"_

"_What? Who?" Leon asked turning around and finding a lady wearing a content smile on her face. _

"_Good afternoon…" She replied with the same smile._

_He didn't know why…but she seemed very familiar to him. And without knowing why, he called her by a name…why he did…he didn't know._

"_Matron…"_

"_Hello Squall," She replied once more with the same smile and a gentle voice._

"_I…" Leon started, "I…I am not Squall! I am…I am…I am Leon!" Leon replied stuttering…like a small child. _

"_Are you really a different person? Truly? Well then…why did you call me 'Matron' little one?" said the lady still wearing that smile. _

"_I…I…I don't know. Have…have we met before? Yes…maybe we've met before…I just don't recall…that's all. Yes…we must have met before…I mean…I couldn't possible know your name if we've never crossed paths." Leon replied trying to justify his actions._

"_Perhaps." the lady said taking a seat on the seashore beside him, "Your thoughts are correct…I'm sure we've met before. But I'm also sure that this is the first time I've met you."_

"_What do you mean? How could we have met…but haven't?"_

"_What I'm trying to say…is that you are Squall…but at the same time…you are Leon."_

"_I am not Squall! I told you!" _

"_Hush…just hush…and listen. The ocean…can give plenty of answers…and sometimes, time gives answers as well. Someday…you'll understand…but for now…be a good child and listen silently…you may just find out who you truly are." _

When they met…the way she told him…it was like a mother. A mother scolding her child gently. Leon could not comprehend. Who was she? And what could she possible mean? However, before he could ask her anything more, she bade him a farewell and left. He could do nothing but take her advice to heart…to just hush…and listen. And that was exactly what he did. Closing his eyes…he remembered something. A voice. His voice?

"_Can you hear my voice?"a voice called out to him. _

"_Yes…who…who are you?" he replied. _

"_I am you."_

"_Who am I…then?"_

"_You are me…"_

"_What is…your name…?"he asked confused._

"_What is yours?"_

"_I do not know…can you tell me who I am?"_

"_I told you before…I am you. But who do you think you are?"_

"_I am…Leon."_

"_Then you are Leon."_

"_Are you Leon as well? You told me…that you are me."_

"_I am you…but I am not Leon…"_

"_How can that be…?"_

"_Don't worry…it doesn't matter if you don't know. Not knowing itself is not a crime. Crime is remaining complacent in your ignorance and feeling no shame. But…don't worry. I'll come find you. By then…I hope that you have truly become Leon…" the voice replied…he spoke more…but he spoke in such a hushed whisper, that it could not be heard. _

"_What did you say…? I'm sorry…I couldn't hear what else you said."_

"_It's alright…you know. Or at least…you will know. After all…you are me."_

"_Can you prove…that I am you?"_

"_Yes…do you remember…that promise…you made it with someone…"_

"_Did you make it with that someone as well…?"_

"_Yes…can you remember what you promised her? Your exact words?"_

"_I'll be here…so if you come here…you'll find me. I promise."_

"_Yes…that is the promise that I made. If you can remember that…then...it is the proof that you are me…and I am you."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Alright Leon…go…fulfill the promise. I must go now."_

"_Wait! Please wait! Please don't leave me!"_

"_I have to go…I must."_

"_Alright…but…when!? When will you come and find me…"_

"_In due time…hopefully you'll be Leon by then. Goodbye…"_

"What…? Who…who was that?" Leon asked himself out loud as he opened his eyes.

What was it? And who did that voice belong to? And where did he hear that voice? He remembered…he certainly heard it back in the past. But what happened…what happened after that? And where and when did it happen!?

"J…just who are you!? And…who am I!? Tell me…answer me!" Leon yelled out confused.

"_Hush…just hush…and listen. The ocean…can give plenty of answers…and sometimes, time gives answers as well. Someday…you'll understand…but for now…be a good child and listen silently…you may just find out who you truly are." _

"Be…Be a good child…and listen silently…just like before…I have to listen silently…or I won't remember…I won't find out…who I really am."

He calmed his mind and once again watched the rolling waves. And that's when it hit him. The flower field.

After he heard the voice…that's where he ended up. The flower field. After seeing a bright light, he woke up in the flower field. And he…he started to live life…though he had no memories…only his skills. Yes…that voice…that voice was his first memory. But…he still had to figure out…he still had to know…? Who was that voice…and was he?

"Leon?"

"Huh?" Leon said in surprise as he turned around and saw Rinoa.

"You're here again?" She said with a smile.

Looking at that smile, once again…he realized. Just like how he realized that he didn't need a reason to protect her…he didn't need to know who he was. At least not yet. Matron did say that time can sometimes an answer…and he too…he also said it was alright.

"_Don't worry…it doesn't matter if you don't know--"_

"Yeah…its okay…if I don't know…"

"Leon? Are you okay?" Rinoa asked as she took a seat beside him.

"Yeah…I'm alright…hey Rinoa?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Is it alright…if I don't know who I am yet?"

"Yes…it's just fine…" Rinoa replied leaning on him gently.

"Thanks…"Leon replied relieved. He didn't need to know. Not just yet.

**I AM SO SORRY! I don't know how much I have to apologize each time! I keep getting behind in updates, and this time I'm one month behind! I guess its all because of the holidays…but I don't think that's much of an excuse. Anyway…if you do want to keep reading…and continue on for as long as the story goes…pay special heed to this chapter. This is the biggest clue on who Leon really is…though I doubt anyone can really figure it out. The key to finding out is knowing what the voice said that Leon wasn't able to hear. Well…anyway…read and review if you haven't given up on my story already, and here's my little thank you section for people who reviewed last chapter. **

**dole pwnz0rs los trombonez0...-Oh thanks for reviewing! I think you're a first timer review in my story! Yeah…I did like that part too…I think I did it well.**

**RoyalFanatic: Thanks for the review. I know you've been faithfully keeping up on my story though I have been such a horrible person for giving late updates. I'll try to do a regular monthly update from now on and if I don't…feel free to send me an email to remind me! I had people doing that in my other stories before. **

**SavannahX: Well…hopefully…this chapter clears up your thoughts about Leon a little. **

**The Lonewolf2: Thanks for the review! I don't proofread my writing, but I do try to be as careful as I can when I'm typing it. **

**Cerulean Crystal: Hey, thanks for the review again! Good guess…but no…Leon is not Squall's reincarnation. Hopefully this chapter gave you another point of view…**

**Well…once again…thank you very much for reviewing my story and I hope I'll hear from you on my next update!**

**Heaven's Gates  
**


End file.
